Everything Changed
by Anonymous Hyuuga
Summary: DISCONTINUED! ( sorry:'( ) / Sakura membenci segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Valentine. Karena Valentine sudah merebut segala sesuatu yang ada dalam hidupnya. Segala omong kosong tentang coklat, bunga, boneka, dan hadiah-hadiah tak pernah luput dari pandang muaknya


_**Sakura membenci segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Valentine. Karena Valentine sudah merebut segala sesuatu yang ada dalam hidupnya. Ia selalu muak acap kali melihat gadis-gadis seumurannya berteriak-teriak histeris kala hari Valentine―yang katanya hari penuh cinta―sudah hampir tiba. Segala omong kosong tentang coklat, bunga, boneka, dan hadiah-hadiah pun tak luput dari pandangan muaknya.**_

_**Tetapi semuanya sudah berubah sejak kehadiran pria itu.**_

* * *

**WARNING:**

**OOC, AU, Typo(s), Gaje**

**Pairing: DeiSaku (Deidara Sakura)**

**Attention: "JUST FOR PEOPLE WHO LIKE THAT PAIR"**

**So, ladies and gentleman,**

**WE PRESENT:**

**"Everything's Changed"**

**Part One**

* * *

Sakura memandang nanar dan penuh kebencian pada foto laki-laki yang ada di genggamannya. Foto laki-laki yang tengah tersenyum lebar, membuat matanya menyipit―bahkan hampir tertutup―dan menampakkan dengan jelas guratan-guratan di kedua pipinya.

"Sakura!" panggil seseorang, membuyarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Bergegas Sakura melemparkan ke sembarang tempat foto di tangannya tadi, dan segera beranjak keluar dari kamar.

"Ya?" sahut Sakura menghampiri sang pemanggil yang ternyata adalah kakaknya.

"Tolong kembalikan buku-buku ini ke perpustakaan, ya!" titah Karin Haruno, kakak Sakura.

Sakura mendengus dan memutar bola mata sebelum menjawab, "Mengapa harus aku?"

Karin memandang lembut pada adiknya lalu tersenyum dan berkata, "Gomen, Sakura-chan. Sebenarnya memang harusnya aku yang mengembalikan. Tapi aku harus meneruskan pekerjaan-pekerjaan dapur yang masih menumpuk."

Sakura mendesah. Pandangannya pada kakaknya pun melembut. Dengan pasti ia mengangguk dan berkata sambil tersenyum, "Hai, Karin-nee."

Sebenarnya Sakura cukup iba melihat kondisi kakaknya yang tidak lagi seperti dulu, karena kini ia harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membiayai hidup Sakura dan hidupnya sendiri. Sangat terlihat dari sorot matanya―yang dulu sangat berbinar―kini cahayanya redup dan melukiskan kelelahan yang bercampur kesedihan.

Sakura pun berjalan keluar rumahnya menuju perpustakaan kota yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat tinggalnya dengan Karin. Gadis bersurai _soft pink_ dan bermata sewarna dengan batu _emerald_ itu melangkah dengan berat karena ia sebenarnya tidak ingin pergi meninggalkan kakaknya sendirian di rumah. Entahlah, ia merasa ia harus bersikap afektif pada kakaknya itu.

* * *

"Kuharap kita bisa berjumpa lagi. Ja, mata," pria berambut kuning panjang itu menutup sambungan telepon dan kemudian mendesah. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut apabila ia mengingat segala masalah yang kini ia hadapi.

Pikiran untuk _refreshing_ pun terlintas di benaknya. Mungkin saja dengan merelaksasikan diri, ia dapat melupakan sejenak masalah pelik itu. Ia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya di perpustakaan yang sepi itu. Laki-laki bermata _greenish blue_ itu melangkah pelan melewati deretan rak buku yang menjulang tinggi. Ia mendesah beberapa kali acap kali mimpi buruk itu melintas di otaknya.

"Ini milik Karin Haruno. Ia tidak bisa mengembalikannya karena sibuk. Untuk itu, aku yang mengembalikannya."

Laki-laki bernama Deidara itu berhenti saat mendengar suara di hadapannya. Ia memicingkan mata untuk dapat melihat dengan jelas gadis yang baru saja berbicara dengan penjaga perpustakaan. Akhirnya ia pun dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok gadis itu. Gadis dengan rambut sebahu berwarna merah jambu dan mata hijaunya memancarkan ketegasan dan sesuatu yang tersembunyi, dengan tubuh tinggi semampai dan kaki yang jenjang. Manis sekali.

Merasa penasaran akan gadis di hadapannya, Deidara berhenti sejenak dan mengamati gadis itu dari tempatnya berdiri sembari bersandar pada salah satu rak buku. Diam-diam ia tersenyum saat memperhatikan gadis manis yang tidak ia ketahui namanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia bertemu pandang dengan gadis itu. Senyuman di wajahnya semakin mengembang. Tetapi lain dengannya, gadis berambut merah jambu itu mengerutkan kening dan menatapnya tidak suka. Pandangan tak suka itu tidak menghentikan Deidara dari aktivitasnya, sehingga membuat gadis itu berjalan menghampiri Deidara dengan kesal.

"Mengapa kau memperhatikanku seperti itu, hah?" bentak gadis itu―ia sepertinya lupa sedang berada di perpustakaan.

"Kau sangat manis. O namae wa?" tanya Deidara tanpa menggubris pandangan tak suka dari gadis itu.

Sesaat kemudian, pipi Deidara terkena tamparan dari gadis itu dengan telak―menimbulkan bercak merah pada pipinya.

"Dasar tidak sopan!"

Deidara tampak terkejut akan tamparan di pipinya. Ia mengelus-elus pipi kirinya yang sudah sarat akan warna merah hasil 'lukisan' gadis manis itu. Tamparan itu pun tidak menyurutkan keinginan Deidara untuk mengenal gadis itu lebih jauh. Ia pun memperhatikan punggung gadis itu yang sudah semakin jauh dari pandangannya.

"Cantik. Seperti bunga sakura," gumam Deidara pada dirinya sendiri―melupakan sejenak masalah pelik yang tengah dihadapinya.

* * *

"Tadaima!" seru Sakura dengan malas.

"Okaeri, Sakura-chan!" sahut Karin dari arah dapur. Ia tengah membuat sebuah nasi kepal untuk makan siang. Sesaat kemudian, ia merasa tubuhnya dipeluk dari belakang. "Sakura-chan?"

"Sudahlah, Karin-nee. Biar aku yang melanjutkannya," tawar Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Nai, Sakura-chan. Sebaiknya kau belajar. Biar aku yang menyiapkannya," bantah Karin dengan nada halus.

"Karin-nee harus istirahat. Aku belum bekerja seharian ini," desak Sakura. Ia masih memaksa agar kakaknya mau dibantu oleh dirinya.

Karin menghentikan aktivitasnya, lalu melepaskan pelukan Sakura dan berbalik badan untuk menatap adik satu-satunya itu. "Sakura-chan. Ini sudah kewajibanku sebagai kakak," kata Karin dengan nada penuh pengertian.

"Aku tidak suka melihat Karin-nee lelah. Tou-san dan Kaa-san pasti akan marah jika melihatmu seperti ini," ucap Sakura.

Sedetik setelah perkataan Sakura yang terakhir, keheningan menyeruak di anatara keduanya. Keheningan yang sangat mencekam selama beberapa menit. Keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tanpa sadar, Karin meneteskan beberapa butir air mata, lalu ia tersadar dan buru-buru menghapusnya.

"Baiklah, Sakura-chan, jika kau memaksa," ujar Karin sambil tersenyum dan kemudian meninggalkan dapur, menuju kamarnya.

Sakura memperhatikan punggung kakaknya yang semakin menjauh. Perlahan-lahan air mata turun membasahi pipinya. Ia bergumam dengan suara serak, "Andaikan Tou-san dan Kaa-san ada di sini."

* * *

Laki-laki dengan surai kuning itu berbaring dalam diam untuk memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap. Berbagai kenangan masa lalu menabraknya dari segala arah. Ia menghembuskan napas untuk menghilangkan segala emosi dan keresahannya. Tiba-tiba muncul sosok seseorang yang mampu mengusir segala rasa resahnya. Ia tersenyum membayangkan sosok itu. Entah mengapa, muncul sebuah obsesi untuk mencari gadis berambut merah jambu itu.

"Aku harus bertemu dengannya. Harus," ucap Deidara sambil tersenyum senang.

* * *

Sakura terbangun pada pagi-pagi buta karena mendengar suara barang-barang yang berbenturan dari arah dapur. Ia segera duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, menguap sebentar, dan menggosok matanya yang masih enggan terbuka. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ia mendapati pemandangan yang tidak enak. Berbagai peralatan dapur berserakkan di lantai, dan Karin yang sedang berusaha memunguti barang-barang itu.

"Karin-nee!" seru Sakura sambil membantu Karin merapikan dapur.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan. Gomen kau jadi terbangun karena aku sudah berisik pagi buta begini," sahut Karin dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

"Sudahlah, Karin-nee. Hari ini kita beli makanan saja. Kau tak usah memasak untuk hari ini," Sakura melihat Karin yang hendak membantah dan buru-buru menambahkan, "Kumohon, Karin-nee. Sekali ini saja."

Karin menghela napas dan menatap adiknya dengan sayang, "Baiklah, Sakura. Sekarang kau boleh tidur lagi."

"Tidak. Sebaiknya Onee-chan yang tidur. Biar aku yang membereskannya. Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Karin-nee," sambar Sakura cepat. Karin pun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan kembali tidur.

* * *

Sakura berjalan ke sekolahnya dengan ogah-ogahan. Berbagai pertimbangan untuk tidak sekolah sebenarnya sudah cukup jelas. Namun, kakaknya melarangnya untuk keluar dari sekolah dan bekerja. Ia tidak membiarkan Sakura putus sekolah seperti dirinya. Memang sulit memiliki kakak yang keras kepala seperti Karin.

"Ohayou!" sapa seseorang saat Sakura masih dalam perjalanan menuju sekolahnya.

Otomatis Sakura menoleh dan melihat orang berambut kuning panjang sedang tersenyum di sebelahnya. Sakura memicingkan mata untuk mencoba mengenal orang itu. Akhirnya ia pun mengenali orang itu. Orang tidak sopan yang ia jumpai di perpustakaan. Sakura pun memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan orang bodoh di sebelahnya.

"Hey, sombong sekali dirimu!" seru laki-laki itu sambil tetap mengikuti Sakura yang mulai mempercepat langkahnya. "Bunga Sakura! Tunggu!"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Dari mana ia tahu namanya adalah Sakura? Sakura mulai merasa bulu tengkuknya berdiri karena menganggap orang bodoh itu adalah _stalker_ yang ingin menculiknya atau berbuat jahat padanya. "Si-siapa kau?" tanya Sakura dengan raut wajah ketakutan.

Laki-laki itu mengerutkan kening, karena heran akan perubahan wajah Sakura yang terlalu mencolok. Ia pun mengerti bahwa Sakura mengira dirinya adalah seorang penjahat. Sekonyong-konyong ia pun tertawa dan berkata sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya, "Nai, nai! Aku bukan orang jahat!"

"Kalau begitu, dari mana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Sakura dengan kening berkerut curiga.

Pria berambut panjang itu kembali mengerutkan kening. Tahu namanya? Ia sama sekali tidak tahu nama perempuan cantik di depannya itu. "Namamu? Aku tidak tahu namamu, Bunga Sakura," kata laki-laki itu sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kau baru saja mengatakannya!" bentak Sakura tidak sabar.

"Tunggu. Apakah namamu Sakura?" tanya laki-laki itu sambil sumringah.

Sakura pun seketika itu juga mengangguk. Kecurigaannya pada laki-laki di depannya luntur sudah karena kebodohan laki-laki itu. Sakura mendesah dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Hey, sombong sekali kau Sakura-chan!" kata orang itu sambil mengikuti Sakura dari sebelahnya.

"Kau memanggil nama depanku!" seru Sakura tersinggung.

"Memangnya ada yang salah?" tanya orang itu lagi dengan tampang bodoh yang membuat Sakura sangat ingin menghancurkannya.

"Kau tidak mengenalku, dan aku juga tidak mengenalmu. Jadi bukan sewajarnya kau memanggil nama depanku seenaknya!" desis Sakura.

"Kau salah! Aku mengenalmu!" timpal laki-laki itu, "Perkenalkan, namaku Deidara dan aku jatuh cinta padamu!"

* * *

"Karin-nee, cepatlah! Kita harus sampai di taman sebelum matahari naik lebih tinggi!" ujar Sakura sambil memakai sepatu _flat_-nya. Sakura dan Karin berencana akan berpiknik di taman untuk menghabiskan waktu di akhir musim semi di taman, karena menurut Sakura, musim semi adalah musim di mana ia bisa hidup sepenuhnya, dan ia ingin menghabiskan akhir-akhir 'hidup sepenuh'nya.

"Ya, Sakura-chan. Tunggu, aku sedang menutup bekal kita. Nah, sudah siap! Kita berangkat!" seru Karin dengan suara riang, membuat Sakura tersenyum pilu. Sudah lama ia tidak mendengar seruan kakaknya yang begitu gembira seperti itu sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya pada hari itu. Hari yang sangat amat dibenci oleh Sakura.

Karin pun segera menyusul Sakura ke halaman depan dan segera memakai sepatunya. Ia mengunci pintu dan berjalan di sebelah Sakura dengan langkah kaki ringan sambil membawa sekeranjang bekal mereka untuk piknik nanti. Sakura pun menawarkan diri untuk membawakan keranjang yang cukup besar itu dan Karin dengan senang hati menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

"Kau tahu saja keranjang itu memang berat. Untung aku memiliki adik yang sangat perkasa sepertimu, Sakura," canda Karin yang segera dibalas cubitan di lengannya.

Dua kakak beradik itu berjalan berdampingan, melupakan sejenak kesedihan mereka, dan merasakan semilir angin akhir musim semi di pertengahan bulan Juni ini. Angin yang hangat tetapi masih cukup sejuk untuk dinikmati. Sakura memandangi pohon-pohon bunga _sakura_ yang mulai berguguran. Ia tersenyum memandangi bunga-bunga yang warnanya senada dengan rambutnya itu. Beberapa kali Sakura mengandaikan dirinya adalah sekuncup bunga _sakura_ yang masih mekar mewangi di pohon-pohon ramping itu. Bebas.

"Hati-hati!" seru seseorang dengan nada panik. Baru sedetik setelah orang itu berseru, Sakura sudah merasakan sebuah bola membentur pelipisnya dengan telak, dan sukses membuat dirinya terhuyung hingga terjerembab di atas tanah, membuat keranjang bekalnya jatuh.

Karin pun membantu adiknya berdiri. Tetapi Sakura merasakan denyutan tepat di tempat membenturnya bola sial itu. Ia memijit-mijit pelipisnya untuk meredakan rasa sakit, dan meringis kesakitan.

"Kau tidak apa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Karin dengan panik seraya berlutut di samping Sakura yang masih merasakan sakit di kepalanya.

"Hey, kau tidak apa?" tanya seseorang, yang tampaknya adalah orang yang tadi berteriak untuk memperingati Sakura tetapi terlambat.

Emosi Sakura kembali meninggi saat ia melihat siapa orang asing di depannya. Pria tampan berambut panjang warna kuning dengan iris berwarna _greenish blue_. Orang bodoh yang dengan seenaknya memanggilnya dengan nama depan dan mengikutinya seperti penjahat.

"Kau..." desis Sakura geram dengan tangan masih memijit-mijit pelipis kanannya.

"Hey, bukankah kau Sakura-chan? Ah, kurasa kita memang sudah ditakdirkan bersama!" ucap orang itu sambil tersenyum lebar, seakan lupa ia baru saja menyakiti gadis di depannya.

Karin memandang horror pria di depannya itu. "Sakura, bagaimana mungkin kau berkenalan dengan pria bodoh sepertinya?" tanya Karin masih dengan mata tertuju pada Deidara.

Deidara tersinggung mendengar penuturan Karin. Ia segera menoleh ke arah Karin dan menatapnya kesal sambil berkacak pinggang, "Apa maksudmu mengatakan aku bodoh, un? Kau siapanya Sakura? Pasti kau orang jahat yang ingin menyakitinya, kan?"

Karin kembali berjengit mendengar perkataan Deidara. Mulutnya ternganga sempurna. Baru kali ini ada orang yang mengatakan ia berniat buruk pada Sakura.

"Hey, bodoh! Kau jauh lebih mencurigakan dibanding kakakku!" seru Sakura berang, "Sekarang, bantu aku! Kau yang sudah membuat kepalaku sangat sakit!"

"Wanita berambut merah ini kakakmu, un? Sangat berbeda denganmu! Ah, ya. Kau benar, aku harus membantumu. Gomen na sai, Sakura-chan!" kata Deidara panjang lebar, dengan sentuhan senyuman―yang menurutnya―sangat amat manis dengan ekstrak gula kadar tinggi pada akhir kalimatnya.

"Hentikan senyuman konyolmu itu, bodoh. Aku muak melihatnya," ujar Sakura saat ia berdiri dengan bantuan Deidara. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan debu yang menempel di rok pendeknya, dan berkacak pinggang sembari menatap Deidara dengan kesal.

"Oh, bukankah senyumanku manis? Seluruh keluargaku mengatakan senyu―" tutur Deidara yang tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Ia tampak aneh pada bagian akhir kalimatnya. Ia terlihat menerawang dan volume suaranya menjadi semakin kecil dan agak tercekat.

Sakura mengernyit heran melihat perubahan sikap pada laki-laki bodoh bernama Deidara di hadapannya. "Hei?" tegur Sakura.

"Ah. Aku harus pergi, Sakura-chan. Tentu saja jika kau tidak keberatan!" kata Deidara pada akhirnya sambil tersenyum.

Sakura memutar bola mata dan membalas sambil melemparkan senyuman yang dipaksakannya, "Ah, tentu saja aku tidak keberatan. Aku sangat senang kau bisa pergi!"

Deidara memberenggut saat mendengar perkataan Sakura. Ia pun bermaksud untuk menggoda Sakura. Deidara mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura dan mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh pipi kiri Sakura dengan lembut. Matanya, yang sanggup memikat gadis manapun, menatap mata Sakura dengan intens, membuat Sakura membelalakkan matanya dan tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Menjauhlah dari adikku!" desis Karin sambil menarik tangan Deidara dengan kasar.

Diperlakukan demikan, Deidara mendengus. Namun ia segera melupakan kekesalannya saat melihat gadis pujaannya yang tak lain adalah Sakura. "Baiklah Sakura, aku pergi dulu. Ja, mata!" seru Deidara. Ia segera mengambil bolanya yang tergeletak di tanahnya dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sakura masih tepaku pada tempatnya semula. Ia tak mampu menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya. Kesadarannya seakan terserap oleh kilatan di mata pria itu. Kilatan mata yang sangat mirip dengan mantan kekasihnya yang pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

"Anak-anak, hari ini adalah hari terakhir kalian masuk sekolah, karena besok kalian akan memulai liburan musim panas kalian," ucap seorang guru bernama Kurenai, yang segera disambut sorakkan gembira dari para murid. Kurenai menunggu sejenak hingga murid-muridnya tenang dan melanjutkan, "Kalian tidak libur saja, karena ada tugas tata bahasa yang harus kalian kerjakan sehari satu halaman setiap harinya."

Seketika itu juga kelas kembali diterjang keributan. Hampir seluruh siswa dan siswi kelas itu berteriak kecewa dan menyerukan umpatan-umpatan tidak senonoh. Sakura melirik teman-teman satu kelasnya dengan pandangan jijik. Ia hanya menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri dan menuliskan tugas itu di buku agendanya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Sedangkan Kurenai hanya menghela napas mendengar murid-muridnya berteriak-teriak dengan sangat berisik.

"Sudah, diam kalian. Sekarang waktunya pulang," ucap Kurenai dengan malas. Seisi kelas pun kembali diam. Setelah berdoa dan memberi salam kepada Kurenai, mereka sudah hendak keluar kelas sampai Kurenai mencegahnya, "Sebelum kalian keluar kelas, aku harus memastikan kalian semua mendapatkan tugas tata bahasa untuk satu bulan ke depan."

Terdengar gerutuan malas dari tiap-tiap murid―terkecuali Sakura tentunya, yang hanya memutar bola mata malas, muak mendengar gerutuan teman-temannya. Satu persatu pun maju ke depan untuk mengambil soal tata bahasa dan keluar dari kelas masih dengan suara yang riuh rendah. Sakura pun telah mengambil tugas tata bahasanya dan pergi keluar kelas. Ia menelusuri koridor sekolah yang sudah pasti masih sarat akan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Dan saat itu pula, Sakura masih dapat mendengar dengan jelas berbagai gerutuan dari teman-teman satu angkatannya yang―sudah pasti―mendapatkan tugas tata bahasa yang harus dikerjakan selama tiga puluh hari penuh.

Sesampainya Sakura di depan pintu gerbang sekolah, ia mendapati pemandangan yang sangat amat tidak enak tertangkap di iris hijau _emerald_nya. Ia mendengus sebentar dan memutar bola mata tatkala mata berwarna _greenish blue_ itu menatapnya dengan kilatan kebahagiaan yang―uh―sangat menjijikkan bagi Sakura.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan!" sapa orang itu sambil mengeluarkan senyuman yang sangat memukau―bagi perempuan lain tentunya.

"Konnichiwa," sahut Sakura singkat. Memang ia sangat muak dengan orang di hadapannya, tetapi ia sudah diajari sopan santun oleh keluarganya, jadi mau tak mau, membalas sapaan orang―yang bahkan musuhnya sekalipun―sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya.

"Mau kuantar?" tanya Deidara dengan sopan.

_Tumben sekali ia sopan_ pikir Sakura sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau mempunyai maksud terselubung, eh?" tanya Sakura tanpa bisa menyembunyikan kecurigaan dalam nada bicaranya.

Deidara tampak berpikir sebentar dan menjawab sambil menyeringai, "Tentu saja, un."

Kerutan di kening Sakura tampak semakin dalam mendengar pengakuan Deidara yang menurutnya amat sangat terlalu jujur. "Apa?" tanya Sakura ketus.

"Aku ingin kita semakin dekat, Sakura-chan!" ujar Deidara sambil tersenyum senang.

Dan itu tandanya, petualangan bagi mereka berdua: dimulai.

* * *

Sudah seminggu ini Sakura selalu di antar oleh Deidara, dan itu artinya sudah seminggu Deidara mengganggu kehidupannya yang tenang. Sakura sangat jengah akan sikap Deidara yang terlalu berlebihan terhadapnya. Berulang kali Sakura ingin melakukan sesuatu, dan selalu dicegah oleh Deidara, atau paling tidak Deidara menawarkan dirinya untuk membantu Sakura. Bukannya senang, Sakura justru merasa luar biasa kesal pada Deidara. Namun, dibalik itu semua, Sakura bersyukur akan keberadaan Deidara. Karena dengan adanya orang yang senantiasa mengganggunya, ia dapat melupakan kesedihannya.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat bahagia saat ini," kata seorang pria bersurai kuning panjang dengan senyum lembut yang mengembang di wajahnya, "Ah, ya. Ada orang yang sangat spesial yang mampu membuatku melupakan masalah perceraian Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Bagaimana kabarmu? Oh ya, tentu saja. Aku sangat baik di sini. Ehm, maaf, orang itu sudah datang. Akan kuceritakan nanti. Ja, mata!"

Deidara memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan senyumnya kembali mengembang ketika melihat gadis bersurai merah muda itu keluar dari rumahnya dengan menggunakan _dress_ tipis berbahan katun dengan warna putih―sangat cocok dengan warna rambutnya. Gadis itu menggunakan topi berbentuk bundar yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan menghalangi sinar matahari secara langsung. Tak ketinggalan sebuah tas selempang berwarna kuning cerah menggantung di pundaknya.

"Kau cantik, Sakura-chan," ucap Deidara sambil memandang gadis itu dengan pandangan kagum.

Sekilas Deidara dapat melihat gadis itu tersipu dan rona merah bersemburat di kedua pipinya. Namun Sakura buru-buru menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan sedikit mendongak, pura-pura menatap matahari, dan mengalihkan perhatian Deidara, "Sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat sebelum matahari benar-benar tinggi."

"Baiklah," Deidara melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Sakura dan mereka pun berjalan berdampingan menuju kolam renang, tempat mereka―sebenarnya Deidara―akan bersenang-senang menghabiskan musim panas.

Sakura merasa ada sebuah getaran lembut mengalir melalui pundaknya yang tersentuh tangan Deidara yang cukup besar. Sakura melirik ke arah samping dan menatap laki-laki itu tanpa sepengetahuannya. Ia menunduk dan tersenyum sekilas. Tanpa disadari Sakura, perjalanan mereka pun berakhir dan mereka sampai di tempat tujuan mereka, membuat Sakura agak kecewa. Buru-buru Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran yang menghinggapi benaknya.

"Ayo, Sakura, kita masuk!" seru Deidara bersemangat setelah membeli tiket untuk mereka berdua. Sakura mengangguk dan mereka masuk ke wahana bermain air itu bersamaan.

Sakura merasakan pandangannya terhalang sinar matahari saat ia melihat pantulan cahaya kuning itu dari dalam air. Senyuman perlahan mengembang di wajahnya saat memori-memori menyenangkan bersama keluarganya kembali berputar dalam benaknya. Ia mendesah dan senyumannya perlahan lenyap dari bibirnya. Pandangannya berubah sendu dan semangatnya kembali mengendur. Deidara tidak dapat tertipu dengan perubahan ekspresi gadis pujaannya itu.

"Sakura-chan?" panggil Deidara lembut. Sakura pun spontan mendongak dan menatap mata Deidara. Lagi-lagi ia melihat kilatan itu di mata laki-laki berambut panjang itu. Membuat dadanya semakin sesak dengan ingatan akan laki-laki yang sudah membuangnya.

* * *

Malam ini Deidara mengajak Sakura untuk datang ke festival musim panas tahun itu bersamanya. Sakura pun menanggapinya dengan semangat. Ia bersikeras mengajak kakaknya, Karin, namun Karin hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng. Ia bilang ia tidak ingin mengganggu acara adiknya, dan jawaban itu sukses membuat Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sepanjang perjalanannya bersama Deidara.

Malam itu Sakura tampak memesona di hadapan Deidara. Ia menggunakan yukata berwarna _pink_ dengan corak bunga Sakura yang sangat serasi dengan warna rambutnya yang cukup unik. Rambut Sakura digelung dan ditusuk dengan hiasan rambut berwarna perak. Ia membawa sebuah tas tangan kecil berwarna senada dengan yukatanya dan juga bakiak lukis, hadiah dari Ibunya sewaktu ia ulang tahun.

Deidara pun tak kalah memesonanya dibanding Sakura. Ia menggunakan kimono pria berwarna biru gelap. Rambutnya yang panjang pun diikat, dan dibiarkan jatuh di bagian depannya, sehingga menutupi sebelah matanya. Ia juga memakai sendal bakiak polos. Menurut Sakura, penampilan pria itu sangat tidak cocok dengan kepribadiannya. Baju itu membuatnya terlalu... berkilauan.

"Bodoh!" umpat Sakura saat ia dan Deidara tengah berada di tenda yang menjual takoyaki.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Deidara yang masih menikmati takoyakinya.

Sakura mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah digelung rapi. Wajahnya yang sudah dipoles _make-up_ tipis pun tampak kusut karena ekspresinya yang terlihat kesal. "Ini semua gara-garamu, Dei-kun!" seru Sakura menyalahkan Deidara yang tidak mengerti dosanya.

Deidara mengerutkan kening dan memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung. "Apa salahku, Sakura-chan?" tanya Deidara polos.

"Kau mengajakku menghabiskan waktu selama musim panas ini dan membuatku melupakan tugas tata bahasaku!" bentak Sakura lagi, wajahnya terlihat semakin kusut karena kekesalan yang sangat-amat pada Deidara.

Mata Deidara pun sukses dibuat terbelalak oleh pernyataan Sakura. Spontan rasa bersalah pun merayapi tubuhnya, dan ia berkata dengan penuh penyesalan, "Sakura-chan, gomen ne. A-aku akan membantumu menyelesaikannya. Kalau perlu semuanya."

Deidara terbelalak mendengarkan ucapan Deidara dan buru-buru berkata, "Ti-tidak, Dei-kun. A-aku tidak bermaksud menyalahkanmu. Su―"

Ucapan Sakura terhenti karena Deidara segera menekankan jari telunjuknya di bibir Sakura untuk membungkam gadis itu. "Sudahlah, Sakura-chan. Sekarang kita nikmati dulu festival ini, dan besok aku akan membantu mengerjakan tugas-tugasmu," ucap Deidara sambil tersenyum lembut, membuat darah Sakura berdesir cepat dan kehangatan menjalari tubuhnya hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik.

Sakura mengangguk samar dan merasakan detak jantungnya semakin tidak menentu.

* * *

"Ah, ini soal yang mudah untukku!" umbar Deidara dengan bangga. Ia mulai menuliskan jawaban-jawabannya di buku yang ada di hadapannya.

"Jangan terlalu sombong, Dei-kun!" sambar Sakura dengan raut wajah meremehkan. Ia menyuap pie nenas, yang dibuat kakaknya, ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya pelan-pelan―menikmati rasa yang tersebar di dalam mulutnya.

"Kau juga harus membantunya, Sakura-chan," ucap seseorang dari balik punggung Sakura. Sakura pun menoleh dan mendapati kakaknya tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya dan menyahut, "Ia yang bilang akan menyelesaikan semuanya dalam waktu dua jam. Aku ingin melihatnya membuktikannya padaku!"

Deidara mendengus mendengar perkataan Sakura, "Jika aku menang, aku akan memastikan kau menjadi kekasihku saat itu juga."

Mendengar penuturan Deidara, Sakura mencibirkan bibirnya dan berkata, "Coba saja. Kau tak akan berhasil."

Karin pun tertawa mendengar pertengkaran kecil antara adiknya dengan laki-laki bodoh itu. Ia tidak meninggalkan tempat itu lagi, dan justru menemani mereka berdua mengerjakan tugas Sakura sambil sesekali bercanda bersama mereka.

Ternyata dugaan Sakura benar. Deidara tidak berhasil menyelesaikan tugas sebulan itu dalam waktu dua jam dan hanya menyelesaikan dua puluh satu di antaranya, karena laki-laki itu tertidur saat tengah mengerjakannya. Mungkin karena kelelahan. Sakura berbicara sebentar dengan kakaknya dan Karin pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Tanpa mengeluarkan suara yang berlebihan, Sakura merapikan meja tempat mereka mengerjakan tugasnya, dan ia mengambil selimut dari kamarnya, menyelimuti Deidara dengan kain tebal itu. Ia memandangi wajah Deidara, yang tengah tertidur, sambil tersenyum. Perlahan tangannya terangkat. Ia menyentuh rambut yang menutupi sebelah matanya, dan menyibakkannya ke belakang.

Perasaan hangat mengaliri dadanya ketika ia melihat ekspresi damai yang terpancar di wajah Deidara yang tengah tertidur pulas. Laki-laki yang kesehariannya sangat konyol dan mengganggu itu ternyata terlihat seperti anak kecil ketika ia tertidur. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar ponsel Deidara berdering. Ia melihat sejenak benda persegi panjang itu dan melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel. Sakura sangat terkejut saat melihat nama yang muncul.

Naruto.

-_To be continued-_

* * *

**A/N**: Tadaaa~ Tice kembali hadir dengan fiction baruuu~ Maaf ya kali ini Tice ga bisa hadir dengan membawa SasuHina T^T meskipun pen name aku ada 'Hyuuga'-nya, bukan berarti mesti semua tentang Hyuuga kaann? xD

BTW, RnR yaah~

NEVER STOP TRYING TO BE BETTER, AND BETTER!


End file.
